


天生牙 19

by suwei



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suwei/pseuds/suwei





	天生牙 19

等犬夜叉走远，天生牙的身形才缓缓凝聚出来，悄无声息跟上半妖的方向离去。

即使离开，藤蔓依然没有松懈的迹象。先前杀生丸还可以趁着积攒的妖力被吸收之前挣脱，但现在，脖颈上的藤蔓彻底杜绝了这个可能。但天生牙特殊的行动机制，在此时却显出了难以替代的用途——尽管它的“诚实”曾一度令大妖恼火。

结界的深处没什么特别，值得留意的是犬夜叉停在一片毫无特殊点的空地前，忽然像是受到了什么刺激剧烈挣扎了一会，很快又安静下来，低垂着脑袋，直挺挺地立在那里。

然后整个结界中似乎再没有任何时间流动的痕迹，唯独平地而起的一点微风飒飒拍打枯草，才能让人发觉这里还活着。

犬夜叉不知道在那里呆了多久。身体被限制在一处，使得时间的概念在杀生丸意识里大幅度拖长。在做爱中刮蹭的小伤逐渐恢复，那些难以启齿的部位本身就敏感，此时愈合痒发作起来也格外厉害。藤蔓刚抽走了一次妖力，浓浓的倦怠袭来，只让他觉得那些伤处痒得越发难以忍受。

随着意识在清醒与混沌中浮浮沉沉，天生牙的动作也越发迟缓，大妖心知肚明天生牙无法脱离自己的掌控独自行动，最终硬是挣扎着让其在结界中寻了一处隐蔽所在，才任由意识堕入无边黑暗。

……

杀生丸是在一阵燥热中醒来的，意识昏昏沉沉还未清明，只觉得先前那些伤口发作得愈加厉害，在身体多处似被虫蚁噬咬，下意识贴住糙硬的木面轻轻磨蹭。

然而这种隔靴搔痒般的缓解，无异于饮鸩止渴，随着意识的清醒成了折磨。

啪嗒。

物体掉落地面的声音打破了周围没有嘈杂的安静。杀生丸循声望去，不远处的空地上正躺着一个被摔裂开的果实，红色的果肉翻在外头，表面上看起来，和他曾经食用过无数次的果实没什么差别。

当然，是如果不提它散发出的怪异香气的话。

那种味道让嗅觉敏锐的大妖初闻到便觉得不祥。杀生丸脸色微变，抬头环视四周及妖树散下的“枝叶”，这才发现，在他昏睡时，从那些纷繁垂落的藤枝上，其实落下了不少这样的果实。

但此时杀生丸还没功夫考量这当中有什么不对劲，结界里有太多反常的东西，不可能一一计较。那边犬夜叉仍未动弹，天生牙只得又顺着之前犬夜叉去往的方向又走了一段路程。

说长不长说短不短的距离，天生牙却走的异常缓慢。妖刀本身倒是没受太多干扰，问题出在杀生丸周围弥散的甜腻果香。

等找到到拢在巨石阴影下的铁碎牙时，杀生丸已是半靠着树干才得以支住身体，岑岑细汗早湿了一背。

如果犬夜叉在场，会看到之前被他折腾得满身狼藉的大妖，赤裸着在情欲中煎熬都模样。看到对方白皙的皮肤在糙木上磨出的成片印子，和腿间高高昂起的性器——顶端圆钝的龟头涨红充血，却任凭怎样也无法得到任何抚慰。

天生牙带着戒心试探性朝铁碎牙靠拢，几簇藤触蓦地从旁边的土地钻出，四散开来向周围试探。天生牙躲向岩石暗处的死角，渐融进暗处看不出身形，有惊无险。而与此同时，杀生丸的喘息声却已经重得能听见声带振动的喉音。

因那诡异的甘果香气作祟，他脸上像被眼尾的妖红晕开了颜色，本就敏锐的感知在催化下，几乎连微风拍打肌肤的都能带来一阵难耐，更莫提伤口的蛰痛和异痒。随着时间的推移，以至于让杀生丸继续利用天生牙传递来的信息地寻找突破口也变得无比艰难。

犬夜叉回来的时候他的兄长已经近乎是一种匍匐的姿态，但因为被缚在高处的双手，上半身不得已被拉扯得挺起，两颗红肿的奶头等人爱抚似的立着，看上去色情极了。待他靠近，那双浸满情欲金眸似乎亮了一下，但转瞬即逝。

他将拇指放在杀生丸带着血痂的唇边，喘息时那两片唇瓣就贴着他的指腹轻轻翕动，因为长时间的燥热和干渴已经起了薄薄一层白皮。半妖抬头看到树梢上结起的果实，摘了几颗递到兄长嘴边。杀生丸眯了眯眼睛，皱着眉没有理他，犬夜叉似乎有些恼怒，执着地将果子按在他唇边。僵持之下，软嫩的果实很快被挤出汁液，艳丽的颜色覆在唇上，因着杀生丸算不上十分硬朗的轮廓，倒有点像盖在女子脸上的妆容。

犬夜叉俯身下去舔舐他的嘴唇，随手将干瘪的果实扔到地上。然后倒是毫不在意杀生丸眼中无意浮现的鄙夷讥诮，将手指探入对方仍在情欲中瑟缩的穴口。

微凉的浆果一接触到敏感高热的甬道就引得那里猛一下收缩，被挤压变形，然后汁液失禁似的从大妖股间缓缓淌出，碰到尚未愈合完全的伤口时，立刻引起了一阵强烈的蛰痒。

杀生丸看似只动了动眉毛的反应，实则却咬紧了牙关才没有让自己呻吟出声。其实换在平常，算不上什么大不了的事。但不久前在几近病态的性爱中被折腾的疲惫不堪、又长时间被强行唤醒的欲望折磨的身体，面对外部哪怕一点点刺激也变得格外敏感。他紧盯着犬夜叉的眼睛，似乎想从中寻到半妖自己的意志，但拢在发丝阴影下的双眸晦暗得像一潭布满污泥的沼泽。

大妖的沉默总是无形中带着一种天然震慑，犬夜叉起先被他盯得一愣，但骨子里强烈的逆反心让他下一刻便硬压住本能回避这股视线的欲望。他忽地嗤笑了一声，随手又取来一颗果实再次递到兄长嘴边儿，意思不言而喻。

这种半胁迫的态度在杀生丸的百年妖生中从没发生过。连那双曾与曲灵对峙时，盛怒之下都看着平淡无波眼里，此刻也不可遏制地升腾起一片怒火。两片唇紧抿着，任半妖又把浆果往前推了推。

眼见对方一副油盐不进的态度，犬夜叉异常暴躁，掐着杀生丸的下颌强行让他将东西吞掉。杀生丸挣扎了几下，然后拳头毫无征兆地落在脸上。他没什么力气挣脱，硬受了一拳后也只能任其动作，冷眼斜睨半妖。

方才一拳在杀生丸脸上留下了一片紫红的印子，一道血痕从嘴角渗出来，这副模样绝少为人所见的虚弱的模样，看起来却有种病态又威严的美感。

虽然说起来更像亵渎，但犬夜叉就这么看得硬了。

他把手指挤进大妖股间的，那地方才被浆果汁液浸润过，此时还在因后劲的蛰痒十分敏感，只被他轻轻碰到就抽搐着瑟缩起来。但内部的渴望和先前拒绝来的一样激烈，在犬夜叉不管不顾探进后，才没入了两个指节就被内壁放荡地绞紧，秽乱的淫液随着那里吮吸手指的动作流得到处都是。

见此，犬夜叉忽然滋生起更恶劣的念头，他毫不留恋抽出埋在大妖穴内的手指，彻底抽离出去时还因为穴眼处挽留一样的地紧吸，弄出咕啾的水声。眼看饥渴的小口求欢似的一抽一抽翕合，犬夜叉故意冷着那地方，对准之前被他狠劲折腾过的一侧乳头玩弄，却又对另一边不闻不问。他忽一用力，掐得大妖又疼又爽，强烈的刺激也加深了乳头对爱抚的渴望，但因，只能在粗暴的疼爱之下本能高挺起胸膛，像是要将自己送上一样，发出一声愉悦的呻吟。

“啧，很爱我啊？”

看到对方这副模样，他慢悠悠发问，语气带着点雀跃似的调笑，如果不是眼里残虐的暴戾，看起来倒真有些像平常做爱时打情骂俏的蠢样子。

杀生丸懒得理会这个陷入敌人枷锁中无法挣脱的蠢蛋，事实上身体本身的变化就已经让他疲于应对了。  
感受过填满的后穴，在失去支撑后变得更加难耐，他粗喘着磨蹭身体，但始终不得不要领。

不仅如此，吃下果实后，除了内里逐渐升起的燥热之外，体内还有一小股的妖力窜流的感觉。但不是来自外部入侵，更接近于自身被某种途径所激起的，只是紊乱又难以控制。与此同时，环绕四肢的藤蔓很快将细丝刺入他的身体，仿佛已是等候多时。

从一开始敌人就对杀生丸的妖力表现出了异常的执念，也正因如此才差点在犬夜叉过强的个人意识上吃了大亏。第一次强行夺取落空，半妖的状态就变得很奇怪，现下在杀生丸看来看来，大约是种不得已的退让，迁就犬夜叉的个人欲望，以达成目的的下作手段。

无数极细的触丝就在这样敏感的时候侵入皮肤，杀生丸身体一僵，仍是没控制得住，下意识呻吟了一声。低沉的声线中带着鼻息，听起来更像是独狼末路时悲鸣的呜咽，很能取悦半妖。

他奖励似的掐了一把被自己刻意晾了半天的乳头，然后也不多停留，顺着腰线摸到对方勃起多时的性器，拨弄起早在情欲的支配下不断吐着腺液的铃口。

层层积累的渴望远比杀生丸惯常认知里的情欲更加激烈，因为其他脆弱地方不断承受的爱抚被无限放大，以至于凡被犬夜叉抚摸所触及的地方皆是一阵止不住的颤栗。  


半妖心情大好，克制已久的冲动终于在一声透着的甜腻的吟哦中迸发，迫不及待打开兄长的身体将自己的硬物的挺入。

粗砺的阳具碾过被汁液浸得渴求已久的穴口，整根没入。骤然被撑开的满足感，比起屈辱对杀生丸而言更像一种解脱，极度敏感的身体甚至能感觉到体内那根肉茎表面凸起的脉络。

犬夜叉散了他左臂盘缚的藤蔓，扣握住兄长的五指，抚摸到对方瓷白的下腹。

“我在里面呢。”

杀生丸无暇顾及被他讽刺的羞耻，无论大妖本身多么想维持不可一世的自尊，也无法改变在与半妖结合前根本未经人事的身体，无论如何也抵不住的欲望蚕食，正如饥似渴地乞求粗暴的对待。更何况，一浪接一浪的高潮，粉身碎骨般将他推向极乐。

积蓄已久的性器在犬夜叉对着阳心一下又一下凶狠的顶弄中，随着潮吹逐渐攀上顶点。后穴被操得嫩红发软，半妖最后一次的深入，如压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，挺立的欲望不需要任何爱抚就即将喷薄而出，却在终之将至时被残忍地扼尽于萌芽。

杀生丸几乎在同时发出一声夹杂着快意的哀鸣，几乎崩溃地瘫软在地上，后穴抽搐般的紧缩将半妖夹地窒息，整个人脱力地颤抖着，仿佛在高潮的后劲中失去了自我。却唯独前端被死死限制的性器，没射出一滴浊液。

犬夜叉悠悠看着他的模样，扯断一条垂落的藤将对方已经慢慢疲软的性器绑紧，然后俯身在一片狼藉的腿间留下了一个吻。

杀生丸意识飘忽，被他再度操起来折腾的时候痛苦地喘了一声。这时他心里陡然升起一阵说不清的慌乱，指腹轻轻擦过大妖湿润的脸颊，不知是泪是汗，有的已经干涸了，只剩下一道浅浅的印痕。

他似乎看到了光，但却只能眼睁睁随着沉压下的黑暗陷入更深的泥沼。


End file.
